My Best Friend’s Cousin
by Empv
Summary: The “REAL” reason why Bree wanted to join the cheer squad.
1. Chapter 1:An Invitation By The Captain

It was a sunny day at Seabrook High. The cheerleading squad had already finished with their cheer practice. They were all headed back to their normal class schedules. Bucky, their leader, was saying good job to everyone as each person walked out of the door.Bree was trying to make it to the door,

"Gotta hurry.",she said.

She was thinking about a run, so ,she could reach her best friend, Addison. When she was almost at the door, Bucky, blocked her making her stop,

"Oh hey, Bucky.", she said with a nervous smile and chuckled.

"Hey Bree, I just want to say that was a prefect cheer you did.",he said with a smile across his face.

"Oh, thanks, Bucky can I please go..." ,Bree tried to move around him. Bucky stopped her making Bree feel nervous,

"Oh my god...what is up with him?",thought Bree.

"I was thinking, maybe after school, we can go to the yogurt place.. how about that?",asked Bucky with a wink.

"Oh okay...", shuddered Bree.

She quickly walked out of the gym.Bree did reach up to her best friend, Addison. "Hey Bree, what's up?",asked Addison with a smile.

"We got to talk!",shouted Bree nervously.

She walked fast as she could, making Addison laugh.

"Wait for me!",she shouted.

She ran as quickly as she could to catch up to Bree.

"So what's this all about?",asked Addison.

"Oh, it's just when we get to lunch, we need to talk about your cousin. He was talking to me early so when we get to lunch we need to talk about him okay?,asked Bree

"Okay sure.",said Addison.


	2. Chaptee 2:He Likes You

During Lunch~

Bree told Addison the news that Bucky oddly asked her out. The date wasto go to the yogurt place that is down the street away from school. Addison was completely silent.

"I know weird right..." said Bree.

"It's not weird Bree.",said Addison with a bright smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?",asked Bree.

"Bree, I think my cousin likes you!",said Addison.

Bree's eyebrows widened apart and went up.

"What...",she said, mishearing what Addison just said.

"It's my cousin likes you.",said Addison.

"No he doesn't like me! He just weirdly asked me out for yogurt.",scoffed Bree.

Addison gave Bree a glare.Bree took a deep sigh,

"Maybe you're right, Addison. I think he has feelings for me.",mused Bree.

"But I'm not like you, Addison. I'm just a quirky,nerdy hyper girl.",said Bree feeling down about herself.

"Oh Bree, don't worry about it. Bucky will love you! You are such a bright girl! You know that.",said Addison trying to cheer Bree up.

"Thanks Addison, your the best." smiled Bree.

"You're welcome." ,said Addison.


	3. Chapter 3:Bree’s Family

After School~

Bree arrived home shaking nervously. Today was her "hangout" with Bucky. She didn't know how to tell her mom, Stephanie and her brother, Chris. Since her mom raised the both of them, her dad wasn't clearly in the picture. Her Dad had other things to do, than to worry about his wife and two children. Her mom would clearly not have any advice when it comes to dating .Bree opened the door slowly,

"Hey Mom!",she shouted.

She put on a smile.

"Hey sweetie.", said Stephanie.

She lovingly gives Bree a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school?", she asked.

"Uh school was good.",said Bree.

She didn't want to tell her mom about the fact that Bucky asked her out.

"Yo Bree!",yelled a male voice in the background.

It was her brother Chris who is much more taller then Bree. He came over to give Bree a noogie. "Chris stop!", laughed Bree.

Chris smiled as he let her go.

"Alright whatever you say little sister.",chuckled Chris.

"Alright you two, dinner will be in a few minutes.", announced Stephanie in the background.

Bree and Chris looked at each other as they went into their separate rooms to wait for their mom to call them for dinner.

In Bree's Room~

Bree's room was in all pink. It may look beautiful and bright but it's a bit messy...with the clothes on the bed. Sometimes Bree forgets to clean her room, which is always a problem for her mother. Her mother would say, "Clean your room!"

Sometimes Bree would do it and sometimes she would forget.

This time there's no time for her to clean her room today.

It was her hangout with Bucky at the yogurt store!


	4. Chapter 4:Im Going Out

Bree got herself all dressed up in a pretty pink dress and was headed back downstairs.

"Mom,I'm going out!",shouted Bree.

She went to the door. Her words reached Stephanie in the kitchen.Bree was hoping that Stephanie was too busy cooking dinner to hear and understand what she was saying. Chris was waiting for dinner when Bree's words rang out in the house. Stephanie almost dropped her frying pan before running over to block the door.

"Hold on! Where do you think you're going?",asked Stephanie.

Stephanie had one eyebrow up. She was aware that whenever her kids have to go somewhere, she needs to hear where they're going first- before she lets them out of the door.

"Where are you going?",asked Stephanie in a curious yet playful voice.

It almost made Bree laugh because she knows how her mother gets,

"I'm out to see a friend.",said Bree.

"Addison, that girl you always tell me about?",guessed Stephanie.

"No,it's a male friend.",said Bree.

"Oh that explains it why you are in a pink dress.",said Stephanie with a wink.

Bree blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom!",yelled Bree.

"What?? Couldn't you tell I was joking?",asked Stephanie.

This made Bree feel more upset.

"Okay,okay you can go.",offered Stephanie softly.

She moved out of the way to let Bree go. She watched her as she opened the door and stepped outside.


	5. Chapter 5:At The Yogurt Place

Finding the yogurt place was the hardest part for Bree. Bucky didn't tell her which yogurt place to stop at since across Seabrook there was already a bunch of yogurt places built. So Bree planned on going into each one to look for Bucky. She knew it already sounded ridiculous but that was the only way to see which yogurt place that he meant.

Bree was already standing in the middle of the road almost feeling like she was about to give up when, all of a sudden, she had heard a whistle. She immediately recognized that whistle anywhere, it was Bucky's!

Bree lift her head up to see Bucky, who was nearby, at the last yogurt place! He was outside of the building waving his hands up in the air to get his Bree's attention. That caused Bree to run towards him.

"There you are Bucky! I was looking for you.",said Bree.

"Well, luckily, I'm here.",joked Bucky.

He turned himself to open the door that leads into the yogurt place.

"After you, Bree.",said Bucky.

"Wow Bucky, that is so unusual of you! Did you hit your head or something?",asked Bree, making Bucky laugh.

"No...it's just I'm trying to be nice, right? I mean you ever heard of the expression," ladies first", right? I mean I want you to get your yogurt right away right?",asked Bucky.

Bree did a double take and stared at him. Bree had no choice but to go inside with Bucky. He followied her in as he walked through the doorway himself and into the yogurt place along with Bree.


	6. Chapter 6:Flavors

Bree entered the yogurt place with Bucky. He opened the door to the yogurt shop for her, she was stepped inside. As soon as Bree entered into the yogurt shop and Bucky closed the door, it became clear that the inside of the yogurt place looks brand new!

"Wow, so letting zombies in Seabrook really did change things...",thought Bree to herself.

She was looking at what was all around her. Then, she looked over at Bucky who seems to be smiling down at her happily.

"So what flavors do you want to get?",asked Bucky as he walked over to the flavors section.

Bree paused herself in her tracks.

"They have flavors?", asked Bree.

Bucky nodded his head in response.

"Yes they do.",he said

"Wow, I remember back then, when Seabrook had no zombies, the only flavor you get was vanilla! Oh well better be excited now.",thought Bree to herself.

She tried to catch up to Bucky.

"So ready to get the flavors or not?" asked Bucky.

That was when without a word since Bree couldn't stop smiling making it preventable for her to speak.

"Yes I would like that.", stated Bree as she and Bucky went on to go get the flavors from the machine.


End file.
